1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new protective shield for the external electrical means of a control arrangement and to a method of making such protective shield as well as to a combination of a control arrangement and such protective shield and to a method of making such a combination.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a combination of a control arrangement having housing means provided with certain external electrical means and a one-piece protective shield carried by the housing means and having a section thereof covering the certain external electrical means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,197 to Place; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,151 to Them et al; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,660 to Stearley and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,661 to Manecke et al.